Kid Temper Tantrum Pranks Daddy With "Gummo" Lyrics
Leland: Hey guys. So this rapper named Tekashi69 has released a music video called Gummo. I think it is absolute fire! So I figured I prank daddy with the lyrics. But unlike last video where I took things a little slow, I'm just gonna go straight to the lyrics. Here we go! At the Messaging app... Leland: Pop these n****s like a wheelie n****, you a silly n**** Dad: LELAND!!! What did I say about the n word? Leland: In the hood with them billy n****s, and them hoover n****s You run up and they shooting n****s, we ain't hooping n**** Yo Gambi, you a loser n****, up that Uzi n**** Dad: Why the hell are you talking like this? Like, me and mommy taught you better! Leland: On the stoop, grills in, my Georgia girl on my fro She wanna f*** but keep her clothes on, I only want the jaw Man that's really all I use her for as I kick her out the door Dad: You into oral? Smh Leland: I don't want her, you can keep the w****, she fiending for some more Dad: Uuuuuhhhh...... no thank you? Leland: In New York my n****s don't Milly Rock, my n****s money bop Blow a case a n**** throwing shots, I run 'em off they block Quarter milli in the stash box, I grinded for my spot N****s talking 'bout that cash but my bag worth a lot Dad: Why. are. you. talking. like. this? Leland: Because... I DON'T F*** WITH NO OLD H**S, ONLY NEW H**S Dad: One more cuss word, are your grounded grounded grounded! Leland: Put my d*** in her backbone, I pass her to my bro I don't love her that's a sad h**, she a bad h** I'mma f*** her then I dash home, to the cash h** Dad: And stop talking about having "you know what" with girls! So annoying! Leland: Well guess what? Dad: What? Leland: I'm on some rob a n**** s***, take a n**** b**** Do the dash in the whip, count the cash in the whip I pull up with a stick, I let that s*** hit Shout out... but I f***ed that n**** b**** Dad: Leland, you have absolute no respect for us at all. If this is suppose to be a prank, then it isn't funny! Leland: N****s iffy, uh, Blicky got the stiffy, uh Got the blicky, uh, drum it holds fifty, uh Dad: What does that mean? Leland: Move milli, all my n****s on fifty, uh Talk down, pew pew pew, you silly, uh Dad: We'll see who's silly when I come to you! Leland: Hit a stain, fifty bands, all hunnids Spinning through ya block like a pop shove-it Shoot at me I'm shooting back, I'm getting buckets I ain't wanna take his life but n****, f*** it Dad: LELAND!!! I SWEAR IF YOU MURDERED SOMEONE... Leland: I'm on some rob a n**** s***, take a n**** b**** Do the dash in the whip, count the cash in the whip I pull up with a stick, I let that s*** hit Shout out... but I f***ed that n**** b**** Dad: And now your repeating yourself, good. Leland: I'm on some rob a n**** s***, take a n**** b**** Do the dash in the whip, count the cash in the whip I pull up with a stick, I let that s*** hit Shout out... but I f***ed that n**** b**** Dad: Why are you repeating yourself? Leland: Because... IT'S A PRANK!!! I texted you the lyrics to Gummo. Check it out! The next day... Dad: LELAND!!! HOW DARE YOU PRANK ME WITH GUMMO LYRICS!!! THAT'S IT!!! Leland: I'm grounded. Ooooohhhh, scared! Dad: Not just that! 6IX9INE: I AIN'T WANNA TAKE YO LIFE, BUT N**** F*** IT!!! Leland: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's just say what Tekashi69 did cause Leland to be in the hospital for almost a month Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum